


Adora's Kitten

by AnimationFemdomination



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catgirl, Dom - Freeform, F/F, Kitten, Lesbian, bratty, neko, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFemdomination/pseuds/AnimationFemdomination
Summary: Catra is a bratty sub and a bit tsundere. Adora is a dom who loves to tease. When Adora learns of a word that deeply affects Catra, she'll do all she can to make her catgirl melt into a giant puddle of lesbianness.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. I Know Your Secret

After the battle with Horde Prime, Bright Moon became a utopia of peace and harmony. With no one left to save from danger, the habitually battle-ready Adora was faced with a new challenge: boundless free time. She could never put up with sitting still for too long, so she spent her days hanging out with her friends and helping others in whatever little ways she could.

Catra, too, joined Adora on her Best Friends Squad adventures. However, she differed from her buff girlfriend in that she was far more contempt with lounging about and resting all day long. She was a catgirl, after all, and there was nothing wrong with that; everyone in Bright Moon could simply live their fullest, happiest life in whatever way they saw fit.

One afternoon, Catra was lounging in the high floating beds of Castle Bright Moon when Adora suddenly entered.

“Hey Adora!” called Catra as she perked up.

“Hey Catra!” called back Adora. “Come down here babe, I’ve got something you’ll want to see.”

Catra hopped off the bed and landed on her feet. Adora looked impressed. “Cats always land on their feet, don’t you know that?”

“I do, but then how come you’re always getting stuck in trees?” Adora raised an eyebrow, placed a hand on her hip, and gave a flirty smirk. “You just want to be rescued by a big, strong girl, don’t you?”

Catra slightly turned away from Adora so she couldn’t see her blushing. “What?! No, don’t be ridiculous, I-” Adora merely continued to look at her girlfriend with a knowing smile. “It’s different, ok? What did you wanna show me, anyway?”

“Check this out.” Adora placed a book on the table and spread it open. “Entrapta’s been scouring the ruins of the Horde for, uh, science reasons, and found this.”

“Wait a sec, this is our old book of photos!” exclaimed Catra, now leaning closer to get a good look.

“Bow told me it’s called a yearbook.”

“Yearbook?” questioned Catra.

“Yeah, it’s a thing people outside the Horde have too. They’re basically books covering a year of your time in school, or in our case, training. See, there’s us practicing in the arena!”

“I remember that day!” exclaimed Catra. “That was the day I totally kicked your butt!”

Adora playfully punched her girlfriend’s shoulder. “You wish! I seem to remember it a bit differently.”

“Whatever, what’s next?” asked Catra as she excitedly bounced in place.

Adora flipped the page. At the top read “Most likely to emerge victorious in battle: Adora” followed by a picture of her smiling nervously.

“You never were photogenic, were you?” chided Catra.

Adora scoffed. “Oh, is that so, babe? Well you were never most likely to, uh, ‘emerge victorious in battle’, now were you?” she said nudging Catra.

“Ooh, meow!” mocked Catra jokingly. “Puh-lease, that was totally rigged by Shadow Weaver. It means nothing.”

“You’re right,” said Adora, placing a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “But let’s see, what did you win?…” Adora glanced through the section. “Ah hah! Most cunning trainee: Catra!”

“Wait, really?!” Catra grabbed the book, looked at herself, and smiled widely. “I won an award! How did I not hear about this?! And how did I even win this?” she asked incredulously.

“One, probably because you thought you were too cool for yearbooks, and two, because you were a huge nerd who actually studied battle tactics!”

Adora wrapped an arm around Catra and noogied her head. Laughing, Catra pushed Adora’s hand away. “Quit it you big jock! Anything else good in here?”

Adora flipped the page. “Uh ohhhh…” she said jokingly.

“What? What is it?”

“Kiddie photos!” Adora squeed with delight as she pointed to a picture of a very small Catra. “Awwww, look at little Catra!”

“No, give me that!” said Catra, trying to take the book away.

“Aw, but babe, look at how cute you were! Just a little itty-bitty kitty!” said Adora in a babyish voice while smushing her cheeks. She then noticed Catra shiver as one of her ears twitched. “Did… Did you just-”

“No!” interrupted Catra. “I… I said give that back to me! Adora, stop, hand it back!”

Adora kept the book out of Catra’s reach. “Why, what’s wrong with the picture? You look soooo adorable! Just an innocent, tiny little kitten-”

Catra’s arms went weak and she whimpered quietly for a second before regaining her strength. “Adora-”

“In fact-”

“ADORA-”

“I think you’re still just as cute as ever! You’re my kitten.”

Catra let out another soft whimper as her ear twitched.

Adora gasped. “So it is true! You like being called…” She leaned into her girlfriend’s ear and whispered, “Kitten…”

Catra was melted and nearly fell limp.

“Mmmm….” mummed Catra through her closed mouth. “N- no, I just…” Catra looked up at Adora’s devious grin and couldn’t come up with a believable lie. “Maybe…” she quietly relented, curling up into a ball and looking down at her feet.

Adora confidently picked Catra up, making the catgirl blush in surprise. “You’re going back to bed.”

“Wait, what, why? I’m not tired anymore!”

Adora gleamed mischievously. “I’m coming with you.”


	2. I Have You All to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra are... The Big Gay™.

Ascending the platforms Glimmer conveniently placed for non-magic users, Adora laid on the spacious, cozy bed with Catra.

“So… What are you going to do to me?” asked Catra in an eagerly seductive tone.

“You mean what aren’t I going to do you?” grinned Adora devilishly.

Catra was immediately flustered and giggled in nervous excitement. Adora grabbed her girlfriend, thrust her flat onto the bed, and hovered over her. “Oh wow,” trailed Catra. Though she’d never admit it, she loved Adora’s take-charge attitude.

“Let’s face it babe: this is where you belong,” beamed the dominant Adora.

As much as she wanted Adora to take her away into a land of ecstasy, giving in to temptation just wasn’t Catra’s style; like a cat stalking its prey, she loved the intense buildup, the lustful watching, the desperate yearning.

“Oh yeah? Says who?” goaded Catra.

Adora tilted her head back in slight surprise. “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Catra, further stoking the flame. “Maybe I should be the one on top.”

Adora laughed. “Oh, you think so, do you?” She caressed Catra’s cheek. “You’re so cute. They practically named subspace after you. You know as well as I do that you belong below me, helpless and submissive… Like a poor little kitten…”

Catra whimpered at the word, her tail flailing about happily. It took all her might, but she stood her ground. “I… I won’t submit…” she pouted. Catra crossed her arms and smiled at Adora, eagerly anticipating the storm she herself was brewing.

Adora lightly gasped. “Really? Such a brat you are… My naughty little sub…”

“I’m not a sub!” claimed Catra, who sat up and wrestled with Adora. Though Adora possessed the superior physicality, Catra’s surprise pounce took her off guard. After a few seconds, Catra managed to get the upper hand on Adora, a moment she had only ever dreamed about.

“My my, well done…” said Adora alluringly. “You have me pinned beneath you. So what’s next?”

Catra’s victorious smile diminished slightly as she searched all over Adora’s body for a sign of some course of action that just wasn’t there; she didn’t know what to do.

Adora laughed. “Even when you’ve won, you just don’t know what to do, do you?” Catra looked down disappointedly at herself. “Awwww, my poor little kitty-“

“Don’t say that!” shivered Catra. “That’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair? You’re supposed to be the dom here, remember? Or are you really unable to take charge?”

“Of course I am! I was Force Captain!”

“Sure, but you could never beat me then, and you still can’t beat me now.”

Adora ran her hand through Catra’s hair, and though she closed her eyes in glee for a second, Catra quickly pushed the hand away. “I have to beat you, I won’t lose! You were always better at everything, I can’t let you have this too!”

“Aw, Catra, it’s not about being better than you, it’s about doing what’s best for you,” explained Adora sympathetically. “I’ve known you my whole life. I know what you’re going to say before you even say it. I know how your mind works. You’ve spent your whole life trying to prove that you can be on top, when really you just want to be on the bottom.”

Catra squirmed atop her girlfriend, not wanting to admit that what she was saying was true. “I… I won’t- WOAH what are you doing?!”

“Me? I’m not doing anything at all…”

“Yes you are, you’re grinding against me! That’s not fair!”

Adora chuckled. “Then make me stop.”

“… I don’t wanna,” admitted Catra as she began to grind back.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” cried Catra, still hopelessly clinging to her last shred of dominance.

“Sure feels like something to me…” said Adora lustfully as she felt Catra thrusting back. “Give this silly game up, babe, you know you can’t win. At the end of the day, you’re just a small, weak, submissive little kitty who wants to give in to their big, strong, beautiful dom.”

“Mmmm!” she mummed longingly through her closed mouth. “Adora please! You’re… Making me go into….”

“Kittenspace?” grinned Adora. Catra’s cheeks turned bright red. She leaned closer. “Admit you’re a bottom, Catra, and your dom will even… Pet… You…” she whispered.

Catra began to purr as she absentmindedly stroked Adora with her tail. “Not… Fair… I was winning… Ugh…” she whimpered.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want your dom to give you headscratches like the little kitten you are?”

Catra purred even louder and fell on top of Adora’s chest. “If… If I let you win… You promise you’ll… Pet… Me? You’re not just saying that?” she said, looking up at Adora with big innocent eyes.

“Of course I mean it, kitten.” Without asking for permission, Adora began to stroke Catra’s short hair. Catra purred in ecstasy, kicking her leg and brushing her head against Adora like a cat. “Awwww, I love hearing that… The sound of my happy little kitty.”

“Mm hm, I’m your… Kitty,” said Catra quietly in a considerably higher pitched voice.

“What was that?” asked Adora as she sat back up and thrust Catra back onto the bed below her.

“I’m your kitty, Adora!” said Catra, louder and still in the higher pitched voice. Her kitty instincts had fully taken over.

Adora felt butterflies in her stomach from Catra’s kitty voice. “Good, that’s more like it.” She had Catra’s arms pinned with her hands. “You promise to obey me, right?”

“Yes Adora, I’m sorry for disobeying. I’m all yours, I’m your little kitten,” squeaked Catra.

“You’re so precious,” fawned Adora as she gave the catgirl headpats. “But kittens don’t wear clothes, do they?”

“Mm mm,” said Catra, who proceeded to take off all her clothes. Adora stripped herself too, and the two were fully nude in bed together.

“Such a beautiful kitten,” admired Adora. “Let’s see if we can make this kitty purr…” She began to scratch behind Catra’s ears, who proceeded to purr wildly. 

“Oh, Adora, how do you know about that spot?”

“I know all of your sensitive areas. Do you like it when your dom scratches behind your ears?”

“Oh yes, Adora, I love it, thank you,” murmured Catra as she squirmed in ecstasy.

Adora soon leaned towards Catra’s face while one hand slid towards her girlfriend’s crotch. “My precious… Adorable… Tiny… Little kitten.” Between each word, she pressed at Catra’s womanhood and kissed her lips.

Catra was so far gone into kittenspace at this point that she had forgotten all about her past worries and struggles. Right now, she was a small kitten in a world of pure bliss.

“Adora… I love you,” mustered Catra in her all-too cute voice.

“I love you too, Catra,” expressed Adora before giving her a passionate embrace and kiss.


	3. I'll Love You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kitten" is exclusively Adora and Catra's special word, but that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun at dinner.

After a special night of romance between her and the girl of her dreams, Adora gently woke up. Rolling over in bed, she smiled at the sight of Catra and very lightly brushed through her hair. She really was an adorable kitty.

Catra then woke up with the cutest yawn ever, melting Adora’s heart. “Awwww, morning sleepyhead! Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” said Adora quietly.

“That’s ok, just means I get to spend more time with you!” said Catra in her kitty voice. Adora cuddled with Catra, and the two enjoyed a quiet morning together in each other’s arms.

When they finally did get up and ready for the day, Catra was back to her usual self. Glimmer, Bow, and Scorpia came over to the castle later that evening for dinner and were having a great time reminiscing on old adventures.

“No way, you really licked her arm?!” said Scorpia in shock, who was completely engrossed in Catra’s story.

“Yep, isn’t that right, Sparkles?”

Glimmer chuckled. “Yes, she really did lick me.”

Scorpia laughed. “Oh wow, that’s just like what a cat would do!” Everyone looked at her confused for a second. “Oh, right, I mean, of course, you are a catgirl, so, you know, that, uh, yeah! That checks out… And you know what? I think it’s great that you still call Glimmer ‘Sparkles’!”

“Anybody wanna ask if I think it’s great?” joked Glimmer.

“Can it, Sparkles, you know you love it,” winked Catra.

“Gosh, I tell you, nicknames are a special part of any friendship. It’s like when we first met, Catra!”

Catra’s eyes widened as she stopped eating. “Ohhhh, we don’t need to tell that story, it’s really a boring-”

“Are you kidding?! The moment we met, I knew right then and there we would be great friends! Remember, I called you ‘Kitty’?”

Catra was motioning a parallel hand at her throat as if to silence Scorpia while Bow and Glimmer looked on in confusion.

“Oh my gosh, Catra, are you ok? Is something wrong with your throat? ARE YOU CHOKING?!” Scorpia immediately got up, picked Catra up, and started performing the Heimlich maneuver.

“Scorpia- BLEH- I’m- BLEH- Not- BLEH- Choking- BLEH!” she said in-between each squeeze.

Scorpia set Catra back down. “Oh, phew! I saved your life!”

Catra opened her mouth as if to correct her, but she decided against it. “Thank you, Scorpia,” she stated monotonely.

“So, kitten, huh?” asked Glimmer.

Catra squirmed in her chair and looked to Adora with a nonverbal plea for help. Her buff girlfriend couldn’t help but giggle and shrug. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of, I think it’s a great nickname!” exclaimed Bow. “From now on, we'll all start calling you kitten!”

Bow, Glimmer, and Scorpia simultaneously said, “Best Friends Squad!”, stood up, and hugged each other.

Adora walked over to Catra and whispered reassuringly, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they never call you kitten. That’s our special word.”

Catra smiled and grabbed Adora’s hand as if to say thanks.

“But in the meantime…” Adora stood back up and said in an all-too-proud-of-herself voice, “Well everyone, I guess the cat’s out of the bag!”

“Ughhhh…” said Catra, Bow, and Glimmer in unison as they all rolled their eyes. Scorpia found the pun hilarious and was laughing on-and-off for the next several minutes, occasionally interjecting the conversation to apologize and say she was still thinking about it, much to Adora's delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment. I also take requests.


End file.
